


B-B-B-Boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Reality TV, big time rush - Freeform, fandom slander, knock off btr if you squint, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin is a reality TV star as well as a full time member of popular boyband, Big Time Rush, that being said, his life's a little turbulent. But even someone this busy can make time for the cute boy behind the camera.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 44
Collections: jaemin bday exchange





	B-B-B-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvinare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvinare/gifts).



> oh mannnn, okay so full disclaimer-- i've never seen big time rush and even having it explained to me like 4 times by my friend, i still do not get it. but the prompt was hilarious so i tried to get the basic idea across as best i could

Jaemin loves starring in a TV show about him being in a band. It’s honestly quite fun, especially considering he gets along great with the rest of his group and he gets to flirt with one of the cute cameramen, Jisung.

Today, Jisung is supposed to be filming Jaemin as he prepares his solo stage for the season finale. Jaemin honestly is a lot like his character, which is part of the appeal of the work and Jisung knows this as he barely changes at all when they are off set together.

Jaemin would safely call them friends, but he isn’t sure if Jisung would go so far as to call them  _ best _ friends. That might be a step too far for him, but Jaemin doesn’t know for sure.

“Jaemin, are you even paying attention?” Jisung asks, pointing his camera at him. “We’re supposed to have started filming already. You’re lucky that we’re doing this candid style, so you don’t have to do everything in front of everyone.”

“Yeah, the stuff I’m supposed to do for this is a bit over the top,” Jaemin admits. “I’m all about humor as much as the next guy, but I also don’t want to serenade Yangyang. There are already too many Jaemyang shippers out there.”

“I’m a Jaemyang shipper,” Jisung defends. “I think you two would make the cutest couple.”

“You’re the worst.” Jaemin takes a sip of his water. “Besides, I would only  _ overshadow _ Yangyang, which isn’t fair to him.”

“But Jaemin,” Jisung whines. “I have a bet with Donghyuck that you two will get together before Jeno and him. Which made Donghyuck throw a fit because he doesn’t think he and Jeno are compatible at all, but I think I can disprove him.”

“You  _ are _ evil,” Jaemin says and Jisung laughs.

“So I’m supposed to be candidly filming you doing things to prepare yourself for your solo, but naturally those aren’t really  _ normal _ things.”

“Yeah, I think that singing to Yangyang is the strangest suggestion they’ve given me so far.”

“Well, doesn’t matter now because you’re on in 3, 2, 1.” Jisung signals that the camera is on and Jaemin lets himself fall back into character.

“Hello everyone and welcome back to the Jaemin Cam— the highest rated cam in all of Big Time Rush because as all of you are aware, I’m the best looking member of Big Time Rush,” Jaemin introduces, smiling at the camera with everything he has.

“In other news today,” Jaemin says. “I get to prepare for my solo, but as I’m already perfectly prepared music wise, I get to go bug everyone else to try and calm my nerves.” Yangyang walks into the room which is both planned  _ and _ unplanned. Sometimes they just inform the others where someone is shooting and let them crash the scene to make it more realistic.

“Jaemin, funny seeing you here,” Yangyang greets. “I heard about your big solo song. Can I hear you sing it now?”

“No.” Jaemin flicks Yangyang’s ear who pouts. “I have to save something for later.” Jaemin gestures at the camera. “If I spoil everything now, my cam will have higher ratings than our actual performance.”

“That’s a good point,” Yangyang agrees. “What if you whisper just a little bit to me instead?”

“And have you blab to Jeno? No.” Jaemin moves to go sit on his bed and crosses his arms. Yangyang follows him over and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders and presses his cheek into Jaemin’s.

“Not even if I ask really nicely?” Yangyang tries. Jaemin has to admit, Yangyang looks quite cute here and he should go along with it for the sake of the show. His twitter feed is only going to be Jaemyang at this point.

“Alright, but only because you’re cute,” Jaemin concedes and Yangyang bursts out into a huge smile.

“You’re the best, Nana.” Yangyang lets go of Jaemin and turns his ear towards him.

“Jaemyang shippers are a disease,” Jaemin whispers. “I’m just trying to get with Jisung, but the studio is like, yes, lets pander to the delulus.” The camera clearly doesn’t pick any of it up as Jisung doesn’t react, but Yangyang does.

“Woah, that’s going to be amazing. I agree though, that really will be the best part of the show when you do that,” Yangyang exclaims and Jaemin has to resist bursting out into laughter. Yangyang gets it.

“I know, but I think I should run it one more time just to be sure, so I’m afraid you’ll have to dip now,” Jaemin says, pretending to actually look sad about Yangyang leaving.

“Don’t worry, Jaemin,” Yangyang reassures. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” Yangyang gets off the bed and walks to the door, but turns around right before he leaves. “See you later.” Yangyang blows Jaemin a kiss and he puts his hands on his cheeks, pretending to be embarrassed. While the situation is slightly embarrassing for Jaemin anyway because it’s Yangyang, it’s not the kind of embarrassment that should be caught on camera.

“Alright guys, I think that’s enough Jaemin cam for today.” Jaemin makes himself look shy and puts a hand over the camera. 

“And cut,” Jisung announces and Jaemin flops back onto his bed.

“That was painful,” Jaemin declares now that the camera is off. “No more Jaemyang. We have progressed past the need for Jaemyang.”

“I thought you said they weren’t even that big of a ship,” Jisung points out, setting his camera down carefully on Jaemin’s dresser.

“A ship even breathes and suddenly it's the most popular one,” Jaemin says. “That’s literally what happened with Nohyuck. Donghyuck sat in Jeno’s lap one time and suddenly they are all anyone is talking about.”

“Alright fair,” Jisung replies. “But I heard what you whispered to Yangyang.”

“You what now?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, the footage will be edited so no one else hears that, but uhhh, do you want to explain yourself at all?” Jaemin blinks at Jisung for a moment. He really didn’t think he would have to confess this soon. Jaemin had planned a big serenade of Jisung with Boyfriend because that would not only be romantic, but it would also be utter genius.

“I think you should repeat exactly what I said so I know what I’m explaining,” Jaemin suggests and Jisung glares at him.

“What do you mean,  _ you’re trying to get with me _ ?” Jisung asks. There’s no wiggle room with this, which means that Jaemin has to actually answer for himself.

“I mean, I’ve liked you for awhile and I’ve been trying to be your close friend before asking you out as a customary thing, but clearly that has not worked  _ at all _ , because now I’m here,” Jaemin explains and Jisung softens, sitting down next to Jaemin.

“I think you’re a great guy, Jaemin, but I don’t know if I could date someone who’s supposed to be a reality star where you have other romantic relations,” Jisung admits, looking at his shoes. “I do really like you though.”

“I would rather lick a swing set than kiss Yangyang,” Jaemin blurts out. “I don’t know if that helps my point at all, but I really only have eyes for you and no one else.”

“Hmmm.” Jisung weighs the options for a moment. “Can I do one thing and then decide if I want to try this at all?”

“Of course,” Jaemin replies. Jisung looks at him and cups his cheek, pulling Jaemin in close.

“I would like to kiss you at least once just so I can see how strong my feelings really are.” Jisung presses his mouth against Jaemin’s softly and Jaemin’s whole insides light up like a pinball machine.

All the feelings of adoration that Jaemin has for Jisung come back at full force and he kisses back, holding himself back a bit so as not to overwhelm Jisung. Jaemin’s hand comes to the lower half of Jisung’s thigh and Jisung’s other hand grabs at Jaemin’s waist.

“Yeah, just as strong as I thought,” Jisung mumbles after pulling away from Jaemin. 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Jaemin asks. They don’t pull away, just gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

“I think it’s a good thing, but it also means I need to cancel my bet with Donghyuck.” Jisung presses a quick peck to Jaemin’s cheek. “I’m not saying yes right now, but I’m also not saying no and I hope that’s enough for right now.”

“That’s enough,” Jaemin replies. “Just tell me whatever I should do to try and help make this a bit easier for you because I know it’s weird, but I also only know that you’re my favorite person on set and seeing you for even a fraction of a second makes my heart flutter.”

“You’re such a sappy romantic, but I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Jisung says. “Though, you do have other scenes to film for later, so we can talk more once you’re done.”

“That sounds great, Sungie,” Jaemin replies. The two of them stand up, Jaemin happy with his progress that he’s made with Jisung. Nothing in life is for certain and the fact that he wasn’t completely shot down is more than enough for him right now.


End file.
